<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us by temporaryistemporary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031053">Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryistemporary/pseuds/temporaryistemporary'>temporaryistemporary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I ignore canon because I want, Just kidding I do, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Resurrection, Tommy would murder for Michael, i don’t make the rules, resurrected tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryistemporary/pseuds/temporaryistemporary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is released from prison and agrees to stay in Snowchester with Tubbo and Ranboo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purrsonal Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this before Tommy actually left the prison but canon won’t stop me from finishing it</p>
<p>“<em>This means they’re speaking Piglin.</em>“</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy felt cold when he stepped out of the prison, even with Sam’s arm wrapped around his shaking shoulders and Wilbur’s coat pulled tightly around him.</p>
<p>He squinted around at the lamps lighting their way to the Prime Path, thankful that it was night for he was sure the sun would’ve blinded him. His senses felt off, ever since he had- after-</p>
<p>Everything hurt, like there was too much input at once. He had to shut his eyes when they passed by one of the lanterns, and the point of contact where Sam draped his arm over him burned. Even the man’s voice, which was soft and even, made his ears ring. Tommy let out an involuntary whine when the other spoke up again, the first time since stepping into the open air.</p>
<p>“We’re coming up on the hotel now. Are you still okay with going to Snowchester?”</p>
<p>(Sam seemed to think it was the best idea. It was far from the prison and pretty much everything else, and would most likely allow the boy to have the time to get reaccustomed to everything again. Tommy was inclined to agree.)</p>
<p>Tommy hummed affirmatively to the question, throat dry. Snowchester meant cold and ice, which was so different from the heat and stuffiness of the prison. And, more importantly, Snowchester meant Tubbo, and Tubbo meant safety.</p>
<p>He ignored the cruel voice in the back of his fuzzy mind that argued otherwise.</p>
<p>Sam gently lowered Tommy until he was sitting on the steps leading up to his hotel with the other next to him, bleary eyes surveying the building across from him through his white streaked fringe. He was fairly certain it hadn’t been there when he left.</p>
<p>The creeper hybrid noticed his staring and gave a strained smile. “That’s Tubbo and Ranboo’s inn. I think they were calling it the Bee n’ Boo?” Tommy huffed at the name, lip barely twitching upwards. “They were pretty excited to show you once it was done, thought it’d be fun to have some friendly competition.”</p>
<p>Tommy said nothing, blinking slowly at the unfinished building. The sound of footsteps echoed from further down the path and his fingers twitched where they were digging into his pant leg. He felt Sam move to stand and he almost let out another whine, biting his lip painfully to stop the noise as he watched the man walk up to two figures out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>They began speaking but Tommy ignored what they were saying, head still too foggy and sound still too painful to even try to pick out the words. It was another few minutes (<em>hours? days? time was so much more confusing than it used to be</em>) before one of the figures knelt in front of him and he picked his head up from where he had pressed it against his knees <em>when had he done that?</em>). Blue eyes stared back at his own, brown hair framing the other’s face.</p>
<p>
  <em> Tubbo, his Tubbo. </em>
</p>
<p>“Hi Tommy,” The boy whispered, seeming like he was holding himself back from something.</p>
<p>Tommy tried to return the greeting, only succeeding in letting out a broken sort of sound. His throat felt sore, though he wasn’t sure if was from his screaming or the lack of use during the time when he was-</p>
<p>Everything hurt.</p>
<p>Tubbo didn’t comment on his lack of voice, smiling sadly and slowly reaching out a hand. He didn’t touch Tommy, but he hovered his hand over the other boy’s own, waiting. (Sam must’ve told them about his sudden aversion to touch. He had screamed when the creeper hybrid had pulled him into a tight hug, his entire being burning and sending sharp spikes of pain throughout his body.) Tommy swallowed roughly and moved, palm facing up, allowing his friend to grasp it, fingers squeezing the other’s clenched fist. His skin itched at the contact but he didn’t pull away, going along with Tubbo when the boy slowly tugged him to his feet.</p>
<p>He was led over to the other figure, <em> Ranboo </em> as his brain now recognized, and he nodded in greeting to the hybrid, who gave him a shaky smile and a nod in return. The older boys said a quick goodbye to Sam, Tommy waving half heartedly as Tubbo and Ranboo quietly agreed to let the creeper hybrid know if they needed anything, watching as the man headed back to the prison before leading Tommy in the direction of Snowchester. They were taking the long way and Tommy was secretly relieved they wouldn’t have to travel through the Nether.</p>
<p>The closer they got to the snowy biome, the more relaxed Tommy became, welcoming the chilly breeze that ruffled his coat. He gripped tighter to Tubbo’s hand, earning a squeeze in return, and glanced back at Ranboo, who was hovering just behind them with his tail swishing erratically. The enderman hybrid seemed anxious, and Tommy caught the other sending him worried glances more than once on their journey. Eventually he had enough of it and he sighed loudly, extending his free hand to the older boy, who stared at it with wide eyes before linking their fingers together, wary of his claws. They walked like that all the way back to Tubbo’s home.</p>
<p>Tubbo slowed as the group neared the front door, turning to catch Tommy’s eye. “There’s some things we need to tell you before we head inside, Big Man.”</p>
<p>Tommy only hummed questioningly and Ranboo stepped forward, hand slipping out of his. He fidgeted with his suit for a moment, smoothing down his tie and tugging at his sleeves, and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“So, uh- Tubbo and I are kind of married-” <em> Huh? </em> “-platonically, of course.”</p>
<p>“For tax benefits!” Tubbo cut in helpfully.</p>
<p>“Right. And we also, sort of- how do I say this?” Ranboo’s tail curled around him as he trailed off, before being interrupted once again.</p>
<p>“We have a child!”</p>
<p>Tommy managed to choke out a strangled, “<em>Wh-</em>” before he broke into a coughing fit, forcing himself not to flinch away when the enderman hybrid placed a hand on his back, moving it in soothing circles.</p>
<p>When he calmed, Tubbo was eyeing him in concern but Tommy waved him off, gesturing vaguely to the house with a raised eyebrow. And Tubbo, his best friend, his other half, understood the unspoken question and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he spoke, voice soft like it had been back at the hotel, “he’s inside. His name is Michael, and he’s a zombie piglin. He got attached to Ranboo on his first day on the server and when I went to help rescue him, he got attached to me too. So Ranboo and I decided to adopt him together.”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded along, glancing between Tubbo and Ranboo, who relaxed upon seeing his reaction. Though, he supposed he was rather calm for being told that his friends had adopted a zombie piglin, but he had grown up with crazy shit happening all around him, so this wasn’t the weirdest thing that could’ve happened.</p>
<p>(There was also everything that he had gone through in the prison. He wasn’t sure if anything could surprise him after that.)</p>
<p>“Do you… want to meet him?” Tubbo asked, and Ranboo perked up at the question. “He is kind of like your nephew, after all.”</p>
<p>Another nephew.</p>
<p>Tommy wanted so badly to say, <em> yes, yes I would love to see my nephew, please</em>. He was aware of how needy and so unlike himself that would probably sound but he had been through so much shit, and he was nearly breaking at Tubbo likening him to a brother, and his heart was screaming to be near people he trusted, his <em> family</em>. His Tubbo and his friend, Ranboo and now his nephew, Michael.</p>
<p>But his voice still wouldn’t work, so he squeezed Tubbo’s hand again and nodded. His friends smiled and led him inside, up a ladder, and through a trapdoor. He looked around the room, at the tiny, child sized furniture, the crib set off in the corner, the toys strewn about, and the pictures on the wall of Ranboo, Tubbo, and who he assumed to be Michael. The kid was cute, even he had to admit.</p>
<p>An excited squeal erupted from the other side of the room, followed by the pitter patter of little hooves on the ground, and then a pink blur was slamming into the enderman hybrid’s legs, nearly sending him to the ground. Ranboo grunted, stumbling a bit, but smiled at the child as he leaned down to scoop him up, nuzzling his face into kid’s fur. Michael made another sound that could be interpreted as a giggle, leaning into the motion before turning to hold his tiny arms out to Tubbo. He was transferred to the shorter boy, receiving the same treatment as before, content huffing noises escaping his mouth.</p>
<p>Tommy watched this all happen, a soft look in his eyes that he would later deny. He nearly jumped when the child’s singular eye turned to him, grumbling questioningly.</p>
<p>“<em>Who are you?</em>”</p>
<p>At least, that’s what Tommy thought he said, it had been a while since he had actually spoken the language so his Piglin was a little rough. Still, he tried his best to respond, his vocal cords much more forgiving on him with the otherworldly tongue, and it seemed to work, if the joy on Michael’s face and the confusion of his friends was anything to go by.</p>
<p>The child wiggled out of his dad’s arms, running up to Tommy and tugging at his shirt. “<em>You speak Piglin!</em>” He squealed, bouncing on his feet. He held up his arms, a delighted rumbling sound escaping him. “<em>Up?</em>”</p>
<p>Tommy didn’t pick him up, he didn’t trust himself in his weakened state, instead sliding to sit on the floor and allowing Michael to crawl into his lap, grabbing onto his shirt. The child was warm, not unusual for a being of the Nether, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They sat there as Michael talked about everything under the sun, Tommy learning about the meeting with Ranboo from the kid’s perspective, and listening as he talked about all of his toys and his room and his dads. Tommy would occasionally pipe in with questions, or little hums to assure the child that he was still listening, but he mostly remained silent.</p>
<p>He felt Tubbo and Ranboo move to sit on either side of him, not touching him, but close enough to feel their warmth. He was grateful, the weight of Michael on him already being slightly overwhelming, not that he minded. Eventually the child’s excited rambling tapered off, his head falling onto Tommy’s shoulder as he drifted off. Startled by the sudden change, Tommy looked up at his friends with wide eyes, scowling when he found them grinning at him. He stuck out his tongue and pouted when all he received was muffled laughter, wishing his voice would work properly so he could cuss them out.</p>
<p>Michael shuffled around in his arms then and Tommy quickly glanced down to make sure the child hadn’t woken up, letting out a wobbly rumbling sound that he vaguely remembered being used to calm him after a particularly bad nightmare. He stilled as the kid settled, burrowing further into his chest with a huff. It had only been maybe twenty minutes and Tommy could say with the utmost confidence that he would <em> kill </em> for this child. His nephew, his <em> family</em>.</p>
<p>Yawning, Tommy made a split second decision and tipped over, head landing on Ranboo’s shoulder, cutting off the purring noise that he hadn’t noticed the other making, only for it to pick up twice as loud as the hybrids tail curled around his waist. An annoyed grumble piped up from his right side and he peeked through his hair to see Tubbo pouting at them. Tommy smirked and held out his free hand, the one that wasn’t cradling Michael to his chest, and watched as Tubbo carefully grabbed it. He waited a second before tugging forcefully, releasing a breathy laugh when the other boy tumbled forward a bit before situating himself against Tommy’s other side. His skin prickled at all the contact, but he ignored it for the time being.</p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, Tommy felt comfortable and content and <em> safe</em>. He hoped it would last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if there’s mistakes, I’m tired and may not have done a good job with proof reading</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SPOILERS for Tommy’s newest stream<br/>but on one hand I am so angry at c!Jack Manifold because I was loving his changed man arc and him wanting to start over again and now he’s just back to wanting to kill Tommy, but on the other hand that man gave the quote “I came back from the dead dickhead, you’re not special” and it was singlehandedly the funniest fucking line and I couldn’t stop laughing for some reason</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>